ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 3
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Do not swear here, I will censor it. And if I block you, try to communicate with me on chat. Also, please sign your message with "~~~~", so it will converted to your signature. Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Please do not leave message on the archive Re:Diamondsaur Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 18:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Moving Pics Why does it say that you uploaded them all?!?!?! Joshandpingu (Talk - Blog - ) 20:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Look up "Ben 10 Moving Aliens" and you'll see what I mean. Joshandpingu (Talk - Blog - ) 23:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Revive Questions For Ben 10 Hey, Brianultimatedragon, I see your good. Umm...Your series...the famous one...Question For Ben 10. The one you put on hiatus. You seem to not ever be continue...well, I think I got an idea to revive/reboot the show. Maybe, start a new reboot show, New Questions For Ben 10, and it may have a different host...but who shall host it. ET, Nah! Brandy, Nah! Binks, Maybe! Oh, how about...Umm...Me! Maybe, if you don't like the idea, then forget it. If you like it, well respond back...You know what respond either way...OK! I love you, too! Bye! I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 23:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (Oh God, I'm so doomed!) BTOAM The first portion of Ben 10: Musical Crossover has been revealed. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 01:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, check out User blog:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer/The Plumber's Base Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Atomix You will make him? Wow. Thanks. Well each one of the balls is either red or blue, and the rods are grey. He is supposed to look like a normal small humanoid, with giant molecules as skin (he isn't a stick figure).( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 07:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) case 9 Well done you won case 9! I'm having a Aliens contst.Make the picthen pute it on my talk page. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Greymech Here it is! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 14:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spam Alert I've removed the spam and warned Sonic not to advertize contests. I know it's spam, of course. You don't need to warn me. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops. Wrong talk page. Now I feel stupid. :P :(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Armageddon Dont know if it is the best, but here it is! Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 12:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok RE: Featured Pages BTOAM2 This really doesn't have anyhting to do with BTO, but... anyways I have come out witha new series, Remember Celestial? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Cannonplanet I drew the combo of Cannonman and Gasplanet for you. I think he looks pretty awesome. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finnal Anto's wiki Do you know what is it's name? I'm just interested. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Finnal Anto's wiki Seen it. He's the only editor and it's in spanish. Wow. And he stole Paperboy. That wiki stinks. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Morphius I like the completely white one. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 12:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Its and It's If using "it is" as a contraction, use "it's." If using "that belongs to it" as a posessive, use "its." I fixed your home page edit. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Orange Already did. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Balloonar Can I make a villain that's the same species as him? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cannonstick I made the combo of Stickman and Cannonman. Here: ........ 07:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Reply to you're message. What do you have against red links? I'm gonna turn them into green links eventually! User:AdamGregory03 They are against the rules. If you keep adding them you will eventually get banned. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 06:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Evolution Category Please stop adding pages to the "Evolution" category. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC)